Pokemon Sam's jeorney
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: With ash finally the pokemon master you'd think the story is over right? Wrong! Sam Ketchum is starting her own journey to prove like her dad, she can BE THE VERY BEST!
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon story of Sam Ketchum

I only own my OCs Sam Ketchum and Matt.

Ch 1: I wanna be the very best!

Welcome to the world of pokemon! A wonderful and magical world filled with strange and mysterious creatures known as pokemon!

Pokemon and people live side by side in the world in peace and harmony. Some people keep these pokemon as pets while some battle them and others like professor oak study them.

Our journey begins in the Hoaen region. A place which is home to 151 different species of pokemon, all varying in type and kind.

[pallet town]

Welcome to pallet town! Home of the world famous pokemon master Ash Ketchum and his family. It was around nine o'clock at night in the peaceful town and three hours before a certain young girl would be turning 10, the legal age to become a pokemon trainer.

Sam Ketchum, a black haired girl with hazel eyes was sitting in front of her TV. Her clothes consisted of blue pajamas adorned with Piplups and Pikachus wearing night caps and holding small magikarp teddies.

She was watching a old match in which both his parents had competed in. She cheered quietly as her father ash Ketchum sent out his favorite pokemon, Pikachu. Next to him was a blonde girl wearing a red trim hat and wore a red dress too. She sent out a delphox. They were facing off against Silver joy and Lisa Jenny and their chansey and growlithe.

"Pikachu thunder! " ash ordered and Pikachu sent a powerful Ark of electricity at growlithe who dodged but chancey got hit regardless.

" Way to go dad! " Sam cheered happily." I vow I'll be the very best! "

" SAMANTHA KETCHUM GO TO BED! "her mother, Serena Ketchum barked from the doorway, making Sam jump back in fright and trip on a pokeball alarm clock she left on the floor, sending it flinging forwards and smashing against the wall as the model hoothoot inside it sprang out, slightly damaged.

"But muuuuum. " Sam wined sadly.

" No buts Sam, listen to your mum. " Ash spoke from down the hall." Or no touros rides for a week. " he added sternly.

" eep! " Sam yelped and rushed to get in her bed and turned the TV off.

" goodnight Sam. " Serena smiled softly at her daughter.

" night mum. " Sam yawned and drifted off to sleep. Dreaming of Charmanders, Bulbasaurs and Squirtles. When she woke up the sun was already up." Oh no! I'm gonna be late! " she panicked and sprinted down stairs and out the door.

Her mum chuckled at this and turned to ash." she is so much like you. "

" yes but she's got your hair and nose." ash smiled lovingly.

As Sam rushed towards professor oak's lab she noticed a growing crowd of people there as a ginger boy stood there smugly.

"Hey if it isn't Samanthbla ketch-none!" the boy taunted as he gave a cocky smirk.

"Bradley." Samantha gritted at her childhood rival. She found it funny really, her dad and the professor were rivals and now they were too.

"I already got my pokemon. " Bradley smirked." Who's awesome?! "

" Bradley Bradley! " the crowd chanted as they followed him off.

" Stupid twerp. " a pink haired boy muttered then noticed Sam." hey Sam! "

" Hey Matt. " Sam smiled. Matt was the son of the former rocket members Jessie and James who once tormented her parents." I thought you already had A pokemon? What are you doing here? "

" I came to see if you'd like the company on your journey." Matt replied.

"oh, sure. " Sam smiled." how's your pokemon? "

" doings fines. " replied a small and sleepy voice as a ratatta crawled out from Matt's hoody and into view." hiya Sam."

"hey ratatta. " Sam smiled happily. It was no secret that sam spoke and understood Pokemon like it was English. She'd inherited that from her dad, along with some control over aura." come on, I can't wait to begin! "

With that Sam rushed upto the lab door and knocked vigorously." professor oak? "

" coming! " a man's voice sounded. A few moments later a lab coat wearing Garry oak opened the door." Hello Sam. "

" HI professor, I'm here to get my first pokemon! " Sam smiled happily.

" alright come on in. " Garry smiled as he ushered her in." now Sam, did you know what one you wanted? "

" I put a lot of thought in professor. " Sam smiled." I choose Bulbasaurs! "

" sorry, but we don't have any Bulbasaurs left Sam. " Gary apologized.

" charmander? " Sam asked hopefully. Gary shook his head." Squirtles? " she asked quietly. Once again, another no.

" sorry Sam but I do have one pokemon left. " Gary smiled. He walked over to the bench and grabbed a pokeball with a purple and Grey ghost symbol on it." Sam meet ghastly. " Gary smiled as he released the poison ghost pokemon. It was a black orb of swirling vapor and purple whisps with large triangular eyes.

" Ghastly? " the pokemon asked impishly. (pranks?)

" I think I like him! " Sam grinned." I'll take him! What do you say Ghastly, wanna come with me on a adventure? "

" gas GA Ghastly! " the pokemon replied enthusiastically. (Only if we pull pranks!)

" sure, lots of pranks! " Sam replied cheekily. She was often known to be a prankster, especially around her godmother Misty oak's psyduck.

" Ghastly gas gas astly? " Ghastly asked in shock. (wait, you understand me?)

" yep sure do buddy. " Sam grinned" ready to go? "

" GA! " Ghastly smiled happily for yes. " gas Ghastly GA GA has? " (do I have to stay in the pokeball?)

" only if you want to. " Sam replied. Ghastly cheered and flew around her laughing wildly before settling with floating above her shoulder.

" here are your pokeballs and pokedex. " Gary smiled and handed Sam five pokeballs and a national pokedex.

" thanks professor, seya later! " Sam laughed as she ran out with Ghastly.

Outside she was greeted by her parents and Matt.

" So which pokemon did you choose? " ash asked her with a smile as he handed her bag to her.

" Ghastly here. " Sam smiled as pointed to the ghost type who was hiding in her hair.

" Ghastly! " the pokemon cackled and used lick on ash, making him shudder.

" neat. " Serena smiled to her daughter." remember to call us once in a while and whenever you reach a poke center. "

" I will mum. Come on Matt! Let's go! " Sam smiled as she pulled him along with her. Headed for rout one and adventure!

Until next time, when out journey continues! 


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon story of Sam Ketchum

I only own my OCs Sam Ketchum and Matt.

Ch 2: The journey begins.

Last time on Story of Sam:

Sam Ketchum, daughter of Serena and ash Ketchum had just begun her pokemon journey with her best friend Matt and her new pokemon ghastly as they set out down route 1 towards Viridian city and their first gym battle.

[Route One]

Sam was all giddy and excited, ghastly too. She could hardly believe that she'd finally started her journey through Kanto and with her best friend no less.

"Calm down Sam, you'll agitate the spearow. " Matt cautioned as his ratatta retreated to the hood of his gray jacket to hide.

" I say bring it on. " Sam called gladly.

" Ghastly gas! " ghastly cheered.(I'm afraid of no birds!)

" Don't say I didn't warn you. " Matt's sweat dropped at that.

" rat rat ratatta." ratatta agreed sadly. (It's their own fault.)

There was rustling in the bushes ahead, making them stop in caution. A small pokemon jumped out from the Bush, it resembled a brown bird.

"cool" Sam smiled as she pulled out her pokedex.

"Pidgey the bird pokemon. Pidgey are a docile pokemon that kicks up sand with its wings rather than attack. Pidgey is a excellent starter pokemon. " the pokedex reported with a electronic voice.

" alright, go ghastly! " Sam called loudly.

" Ghastly! " the ghost pokemon cheered and shot forwards.

" Use lick!" Sam declared. Ghastly tried to use the move but he passed right through the Pidgey. "why didn't that work?!"

"ghost moves don't effect normal types. " Matt called. His ratatta laughed at that.

Sam frowned and pointed her pokedex at ghastly." Ghastly the vapor pokemon. Anyone who is caught in its vapors is knocked unconscious. This ghastly knows Lick and hypnosis." the device reported.

"ghastly, try hypnosis! " Sam called.

" ghastly. " the ghost type responded. (Sure!)

Ghastly's eyes glowed violet and the Pidgey slumped over asleep.

" Go pokeball! " Sam called as she tossed the ball. It struck the bird pokemon and sucked it in. It wobbled... Once... Twice... Click! Pidgey was caught.

" Yeah! I CAUGHT A PIDGEY! " Sam exclaimed as she grabbed the pokeball.

" Sshhh quiet you'll wake up the..."matt began but was cut off.

"SPEAROW! " cawed a angry flock of pokemon as they flew from the trees in anger. (GET THEM!)

" Ruuuuuuuuun! " Matt cried as he bolted across the field, Sam and ghastly hot on his tail.

As they ran from the flock a meowth shaped balloon appeared above the treeline.

" Prepare for trouble. " a red hair woman chimed.

" and make it double! " a purple haired man added.

" To protect our son from devastation. " the woman sung.

" To unite our family in this nation! " the man added.

" To protect our kids from the sky above! "

" To be kind and shower them with love! "

" Jessie! " the woman sang.

" James! " the man chorused.

" Aviators taking flight! " they both sung.

" Meowth that's right! " chimed in meowth the cat-scratch pokemon.

" WAAAAABAFET! " cried a blue pokemon with a odd smile and squinted eyes. (I hate this motto!)

" Hold on Matt we're coming! " Jessie called.

" grab ons ! " meowth called as he threw down a rope ladder.

" quick! " Matt urged as he grabbed Sam's hand and helped her up the ladder.

" let's get out of here! " James cried as he noticed that the spearow were getting closer.

" right! " meowth replied as he hit a red button and two twin engines on the balloon began to power up before shooting off incredibly fast.

" Former team rocket blasting off again! " Matt's parents called gleefully as they rapidly approaches petewt city. " thanks mum, thanks dad." Matt smiled.

"No problem. " James smiled to his son and ruffled his hair. He then noticed Sam." isn't she the twerp's kid? "

" Hey! " Sam snapped." only my mum can call him that! "

" Yeah, don't insult my best friend's father dad! " Matt added firmly.

" Okay Matt, but what did you do to tick off the spearow? " Jessie asked curiously. She was wearing a brown Aviators jacket and black long pants, James was wearing the same.

" I may of got excited when I caught a pidgey. " Sam blushed. This made meowth chuckle.

" twerps are twerps no matters what. " he chuckled.

" hey! " Matt growled." don't call her a twerp meowth! "

" Wait, you like her, don't you? " Jessie asked giddily.

" wabba ba ba fett. " wobbafet sweat dropped. (give the kids a break you two.)

" what?! " Matt and Sam sputtered at the same time, both equal shades of red.

" Hihihi. " Jessie giggled." you two DO like each other! "

" Muuum! " Matt groaned.

" ghastly gas gas! " ghastly growled at Jessie.

" He says to stops insulting dis here girl or he'll kick yous buts. " meowth translated.

" party pooper " Jessie huffed indignantly.

" There's petewt city over there! " Sam called as she pointed off in the horizon.

" Okay, I'll land us there! " James smiled

" Okay, gym number one, here we come! " Sam called cheerfully. 


End file.
